


Frozen

by Masonjar191



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drowning, First Kiss, Friend? I mean lover, George Washington is a dumbass, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette is a Good Friend, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonjar191/pseuds/Masonjar191
Summary: Washington likes to go down to the riverfront outside of Boston and hop up and down on the ice to see if it's sufficiently frozen over.One day, it isn't.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Kudos: 7





	Frozen

George winced as the biting cold hit his face almost immediately. He pulled his coat closer to his body, taking long strides to more quickly get to the riverside. _Crunch, crunch_ went the snow underneath his boots each time he took a step. Thank the heavens the war was over, anyone nearby would instantly be alerted to his location with this sound, there must be a layer of ice on the ground in addition to the powdery white snow. 

He carefully took a step onto the smooth surface of the frozen river, it seems to hold his weight. Another step, all clear. He carefully made his way to the center of the river, cold wind biting at his ears. Still steady. 

He bent his knees and cautiously jumped into the air a few centimeters, gritting his teeth as his joints protested the movement. "Lord, I am getting old," he mutters as he rubs his knee with a gloved hand. Darting his eyes down to the surface, he spies no cracks. A little higher this time, no cracks. Thrice more he goes airborne, only to arrive back on the smooth ice, completely devoid of cracks. "No wonder, it must be ten below out here," his mind says, nose beginning to burn. "Alright, once more!" 

Unfortunately to the General, the ice grew weak after sustaining the force of a 175-pound, 6-foot-2 man, and so it broke. "Damn!" he swore, icy cold water instantly soaking his breeches, coat, and shirt. His lungs burned as water made its way into them, suffocating Washington. He coughed, feeling numerous cuts from the ice's jagged edges. 

Lafayette decided to go for an early morning walk, smiling as he felt the sun's rays upon his skin, not quite warm but certainly removing the chill of the night from the air. T'was quite chilly, several inches of snow piled on the ground. He had suffered much colder temperatures in harsher conditions (That winter spent at Valley Forge was the coldest and hungriest he had ever been, and he hoped to never feel that close to death again. However, he had always had George, his général, to warm his heart. 

The tall Frenchman followed the footsteps he knew to be Washington's, judging by their size and the space between them, plus he was the only man Gilbert knew to be awake at such an hour. He followed them to the - shit, why did they lead to the river?

Lafayette ran the last few feet to the bank of the river and looked for the specimen that was his commander. "merde, où es-tu allé?" 

"Gilbert!" he heard the strained voice of Washington, eyes darting around madly to find the source of it. Finally, he located the man, plunged into the river's icy surface, soaking wet, and turning purple. 

"George!" Lafayette sprinted out to the man, gripping him under the arms, and pulled. "Mon général, s'il vous plaît!" Adrenaline spread like fire through his veins, and he pulled the man out of the ice and deposited him safely on the unbroken surface. 

And collapsed on top of him. His lower belly filled with heat as his breeches, soaked with the icy water, strained against his member. George fell into a coughing fit, and Lafayette moved to allow the man to expunge the water from his lungs. "George, mon général, are you alright? What happened?"

George's eyes opened as he realized who his savior was. "Gilbert," he breathed, eyes wide and face flushed. "Young man, you saved my life. I was examining the strength of the ice when it broke under my weight, plunging me under. Tis terrible down there, my boy, I had no idea of which direction was the surface and which would drag me to the bottom. T'was so cold!" the man's whole body was shaking. "Whatever can I do to repay you for saving my life, Gilbert?" 

Lafayette supposed his brain was still being affected by the surge of adrenaline, but he placed his lips upon the older man's, connecting them as he would a maiden. His soaked breeches left nothing to the imagination as the appendage swelled. He climbed atop Washington and straddled his waist, pinning him against the ice. He moaned at the friction, hips bucking towards the other. 

"Gil?" Washington broke the kiss, eyes locked on the Frenchman's erection. "How long have you had these affections?"

"George!" Lafayette whined. "Mes affections, they have lasted years! Merde, tis so cold!"

George nodded, his own body reacting to the other man's movements in a similar fashion. "Can you follow me back to my home, Gilbert?" his teeth clattered, he'd catch a nasty illness if they stayed out here a moment longer. "We'll freeze out here."

"Oui, mon amour. Follow me," he helped the slightly taller man to his feet and escorted his shivering form to his bedroom. Peeling the soaked materials from their soaked bodies, Lafayette hoped this would not ruin their relationship. They were both men from high society; if they were caught engaging in this way-

George's breeches had left little to the imagination, but his swollen member, stood to attention, still amazed the Frenchman. "I-" he managed to say, speechless from the sight of the older man. He knew the man was large, but _merde,_ he'd never expected that. 

His own cock was begging to be freed from the restraints of his breeches; as soon as it was released, he had to have his way with Washington. 

___

The next time Lafayette awoke, the midday sun was shining through George's bedroom, reflecting beautifully upon the man's sparkling blue eyes. His general didn't smile often, but his grin was wide as he noticed his lover was stirring. "Thank you, Gilbert, for saving my life. And for," he paused, gesturing to his extremities. 

"Oui, mon amour, twas mon plaisir."


End file.
